Skulker, Jack, Danny, and a Nightmare
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Jack hears noises from Danny's room in the middle of the night when wandering out to the kitchen for fudge. What will happen? NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT. Rated 'T' for safety. I DO want critiques.
1. Chapter 1

A disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE Danny Phantom SERIES. I JUST WANTED TO WRITE MY FIRST FANFIC. This is, by the way, my first fan-fic evur, so bare with me, please.

Jack arose from his bed groggily. Casting a blank gaze toward his clock, he mentally recorded the time. 1:24 a.m..

Maddie slept with small, soft snores on the other side of the bed. Jack had woken up for a reason he couldn't contemplate. All he knew was: he needed fudge.

So, he got out of bed, turned on the noise-proof doors on in everyone's rooms, and tiptoed past Jazz's bedroom just in case, and then almost past Danny's. He was stopped by large mattress springs making consistent noises, due to Danny's tossing and turning. Jack peeked his head in.

Danny was having a nightmare. He was currently flailing around in his sleep, and sleep-talking things like 'No...no...', 'Don't tell them!' or 'Not when they're there!'.

Jack looked concerned, and sat at the edge of Danny's bed. He couldn't leave his son in such torment alone- but couldn't decide whether or not to wake him. He listened closely to his turning, and winced at his sleep-talking, and mumbled softly "Don't worry, Danny-boy, I'm here..."

~*~*~*~

_**Danny's Dream**_

Danny flew to and fro between about ten feet, somewhere in the ghost zone. His parents had been kidnapped by Skulker, and he knew he HAD to go rescue them, but he knew what would happen: Skulker would reveal his secret to his mother and father, who he knew wouldn't accept him. Beyond all worries, he started flying to Skulker's Island.

~*~*~*~

_**Out of Dream**_

_"Danny's mumbling something about being revealed..." _Jack thought "_Being revealed for what?"_ This was confusing Jack beyond any end at the moment, and had- for the only time in twenty years- had completely forgotten about his fudge or ghosts, and was completely focusing on only one thing. He hated watching his son toss and turn helplessly, and didn't know what to do. He could only watch further, to hopefully make some understanding of the nightmare.

~*~*~*~

_**Danny's Dream**_

Danny was nearing Skulker's Island...and his heart's pounding increases with every step. At one point, it even felt as if a brick was in his chest, being thrown harshly againist it, again and again. His feet firmly planted outside of his home, a large, skull-shaped castle-thing. Danny phased through, to see his mom, dad, and sister tied up with ectoplasmic rope and mouth-guard-things to prevent them from talking. Skulker turned to his prize.

"Ah, good to see you, ghost child. I will let your parents and sister go for a price." At this point, both Maddie and Jack had the most confused faces at that comment, with expectations that the ghost boy would let them die. Jazz, on the other hand, only had a face of worry for Danny written in her eyes. Danny gulped. "That you reveal yourself, and then allowing me to take your pelt."

Disgusting as that was, Danny was far more worried at the moment about his identity.

~*~*~*~

_**Out of Dream**_

_**"**__Oh, no...Danny's hyperventilating..." _Jack could only think blankly. He wasn't sure what to do when he heard this: "Mom, and dad...They'll never accept me for being a halfa..."

This SERIOUSLY confused Jack. He knew they would accept him no matter what, but what on Earth and the Ghost Zone was a Halfa? But, Jack shook the thought off, and figured it was only dreaming. Besides, he could ask Danny later. Right now, he had gone to rubbing Dann'ys back comfortingly, not enough to wake him, but relax him a bit, perhaps.

~*~*~*~

_**Danny's Dream**_

Danny turned his panicked eyes up toward his parents, who only could sit- or, uh, hang- numbly, wondering what Skulker meant. Jazz cast a look into Danny's eyes, saying one thing to him "They'll accept you."

Figuring this was his-and their- only hope, he took a deep, DEEP breath, and had the familiar blue lines cross his midsection, until leaving Danny Fenton in place. He had trouble bringing himself to his parent's eyes, who's were wider than a flying saucer's, and Skulker released them.

"I'll give you a few minutes, whelp, and see their non-acceptance."

Danny and his family were silent for a few moments before Maddie and Jack finally both shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?!?!" at the top of their lungs. Danny backed up, but before he could even move a foot back, his parents had seen his fear in his eyes, and had tackled him with a hug.

"You should've known we would've accepted you!" Jack said. Skulker was scowling.

"Well, that didn't work out how I hoped. But I can still have your- and your family's- pelts!" Skulker cackled.

Everyone simply cast him disgusted looks while they all glared at him at the same time.

~*~*~*~

_**Out of Dream**_

Jack could see Danny visibly relax, to his relief. "I'm glad you guys accepted me..." Danny mumbled. Jack grinned and whispered, "But of course we would. In dreamland, and in...uhh...reality." Jack finished, watching Danny fall very much calmer, made a mental note to talk to him in the morning, and was about to leave him be when he saw something- and heard something- shocking.

~*~*~*~

_**Danny's Dream**_

Danny shouted 'Goin' Ghost!' and turned into Danny Phantom. He and his family smirked at Skulker. "Now that they know I'm Danny Phantom, and I can beat you, you have no more leverage on my identity right now. Say g'bye, Skulker."

Danny fought with Skulker, with a still-dumbstruck pair of his parents watching silently, stupidly. Suddenly, one of Skulker's missles misfired and was about to hit Jazz. This startled Danny enough to wake him up.

~*~*~*~

_**Out of Dream**_

Jack heard Danny say 'Goin' Ghost' in his sleep, and before he could even contemplate what that was, the blue lines formed and turned Fenton to Phantom. Jack was frozen in place next to Danny, not proccessing what just happened. Then he heard "Now that they know I'm Danny Phantom, you have no more leverage on me right now. Say g'bye, Skulker." Jack was still frozen in place before Danny suddenly screamed, shot up like a birdie in Badmitton, and ended up landing on Jack. Danny's now wide green eyes had a few tears in them which quickly dried once he saw it was a dream, and failed to notice he was now Danny Phantom. Jack pulled him into a hug, which Danny accepted. Danny pulled back and looked at his dad with wide green eyes without still realizing what happened.

"I w-was having a nightmare, I-I guess. Nothing unusual, eh?" Danny said unconvincingly. Jack ignored this, and asked a question. "Why didn't cha tell us you were the ghost boy?" Jack asked. Danny's eyes grew wide, and looked down to find himself in his jumpsuit. He gulped. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Son, we would've accepted you. Heck, you can become my sidekick!" Jack said enthusiaticly. Danny grinned.

"So you don't mind having a half-ghost son?" Jack eyebrow raised a bit, but shook his head. "Son, we'll talk about this in the morning. Yes, we'll tell your mother, but she'll accept you, too. Plus I wanna hear everything from your ghost fights!" Jack said happily. "Now, why doncha come downstairs with me for some milk and fudge? And maybe tell me a few spoilers before you tell both me and your mother?" Jack asked cheerfully. Danny smiled, and followed his dad downstairs, and began to explain some of his first fights and powers.

AN: A disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE Danny Phantom SERIES. I JUST WANTED TO WRITE MY FIRST FANFIC.


	2. Chapter 2

_I DO NOT OWN A SINGLE PART OF DANNY PHANTOM. Nada. Zip. Zero. Ziltch._

Danny groggily sat up in bed. It was 6:30 a.m., and he tried to remember what happened last night. Suddenly his eyes widened and he groaned and put his head down. Righhht. His dad found out, and wanted him to talk to Maddie about it, and tell the family all of his ghostly adventures.

He then heard his dad's body shake the hallway as he came up the stairs, and looked into Danny's room.

"Heya, Danny-boy! Ready to tell mom?" Jack said, far too bright-eyed for the morning, but was his nature. Danny shook his head, and put his head down again. Jack frowned.

"Look, son. I understand you're nervous about telling your mom, but she needs to know. You kept this secret from me far too long, anyhow." Jack said calmly. Danny kept his head down, and stifled a groan. Jack frowned and put his arm around his son. "Danny." Danny didn't move. "Danny, look at me." Jack murmured firmly. Danny brought his eyes to his father, who's eyes were soft. "Danny. If I accepted you, as well as Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, why can't your mother? I'll be with you, step-by-step. Besides, you're a Fenton! Fentons will not keep secrets from other Fentons, nor will they chicken out of speaking them. You've fought so many ghosts, I'm very proud of you, and so will your mom will be proud." Danny's eyes were nervous for a few moments, before they calmed down.

"You're right, Dad...Is mom still asleep?" He whispered quietly. Jack nodded. "But, I woke up Jazz and told her what was going on. She's downstairs, and also says she'll be there for you. Now, come down. I made you guys waffes. Waffles with bits of fudge in them!" Jack said cheerfully, and grabbed Danny's somewhat frozen-in-place wrist, and took him downstairs. Jazz was waiting, as expected.

"Danny it's so great that-" She was cut off by Danny. "I know, Jazz, I know...Can I just eat my breakfast?" Jazz looked annoyed for a minute, before allowing him with a nod. Everyone sat down to breakfast, Jack quickling gobbling up his, and Danny poking his food bit by bit nervously and slowly getting his food down. Jazz and Jack shared a look, and were interrupted by the sound of bedsprings upstairs having the weight of Maddie released, and they quickly made a plate of food for her, and just put it out as she came down the stairs. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's the occasion?" She asked suspiciously. "Jack, you rarely cook breakfast." Jack looked at Danny, who looked as if he was about to vomit, and looked up with a smile at Maddie. "Danny has something he needs to tell you. I found out last night by accident." Maddie looked alarmed, but before she could speak, Jack interrupted. "But this can wait until after breakfast. Danny, Jazz, go wash up and get dressed." Danny and Jazz didn't hesititate to leave the table, and there was almost a trail of smoke left from their seats. Maddie looked seriously at Jack.

"Jack, what is it?" "I'll leave that job for Danny to tell you. I'll tell you one thing, however; you WILL be proud of our baby boy." Maddie still held her look, but ate her breakfast, and went to go get dressed herself in her normal blue HAZMAT suit. Jack followed. By the time both got downstairs, Danny was twitching nervously on the couch, with Jazz trying to console him. It failed, as when he saw his mother, he grew even more nervous, to the point of hyperventilation. Maddie ran down and began to soothe him. "Danny, no matter what it is, I won't care. You're my baby boy, after all. Just be blunt and get it over with."

Danny calmed down a bit, and looked at Jack and Jazz for help. Both eyes told him to change. Danny attempted pushed down a wave of gut-wrenching, and closed his eyes. He felt the familiar blue lines encircle him, and travel down and up. Finally, he knew he was in Phantom form. His eyes were still glued shut. He slowly peeked them open, to see a numb, frozen in shock Maddie. His gaze went to his dad and sister once more, and they gave him a look that meant 'It'll be alright." His dad stood up and whispered something into Maddie's ear. Maddie slowly came around, and shook her head. She cracked a smile, and whispered "Why...why didn't you tell us? Your dad just said that he was proud of you, and that you're a hero. I'm proud too, but you should've told us right away." Maddie said softly. She gently pushed his chin up to meet her eyes. Danny took a deep breath.

"I-I thought you guys would rip me apart 'molecule-by-molecule, atom-by-atom' and you guys wouldn't accept a half-ghost son." He said, eyes half closing. "I'm sorry."

Maddie shook her head. "We'll always accept you. Me, Dad, and Jazz. We're a family, and always will be." She said, smiling. Danny smiled back.

"Well, uh, you guys wanna hear some stories?" He said. Everyone looked curious. He began.

He started with the lab accident, which gave him is powers, causing his parents to give a curious look down into the lab. He then continued on with each adventure. Maddie, Jack, and occasionally Jazz, would gasp, raise an eyebrow, have disgusted looks on their faces (-cough-Skulker-cough-), and a huge look of fury on their faces when he told about Vlad. Jack's face hardened. "I should've known something bigger happened that just ecto-acne" he murmed, annoyed. Maddie only scowled. They did laugh a few times- like when he explained about the box ghost. "The Box Ghost's a joke." Danny scoffed. "He rules over all that is cubical or contains styrafoam or bubble wrap." Which made him and everyone continue laughing. Danny also explained about Johnny 13, which leaded to everyone's eyes looking at Jazz. "What? How was I s'posed to know he was a ghost?!" Jazz cried. Everyone rolled their eyes.

By the time he was done explaining, it was well past 10:00 p.m. But Jazz remembered something.

"Danny...You left out Dark Dan." Which made Danny freeze and his mom and dad stop and look. Danny groaned. "Jazz, it won't happen, nor DID it happen, thanks to Clockwork. Do I have to tell them?" He said wtih a annoyed groan. His Mom turned to him. "Tell us about EVERYTHING, Danny. Who's Dark Dan?" Jack wanted to know too. Danny said it wasn't important, but due to Jack, Maddie's, and Jazz's firm planting of their butts on the couch again, and all eyes directed at Danny, he had no choice. He groaned and sat down again. "I don't like to talk about this one. Technically, Dark Dan no longer exists, nor will he ever. But, I suppose you guys MUST know, thanks to Jazz." He said, casting a look at Jazz.

He then began to explain the dark tale, and with each word their eyes grew wider and wider. Even Jazz's, who still couldn't believe it. He was strained at the point of the Nasty Burger explosion, and by the time he was done, everyone was staring at him with wonder. He put his head down, and sat silently. Jazz broke the silence after a few moments. "Danny, we all know this will never happen. You're such a hero, and mom and dad love you no matter what. That evil future will never happen, thanks to you." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Danny slowly brought his head up. "I know it'll never happen, but I absolutely hate going back to that memory. Jack and Maddie sprang up and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Danny, Jazz is completely right. You're my son, and I know you'll never turn evil ever. I'm proud, mom's proud, we're all proud." Jack said. His mom nodded her head in agreement. Jack spoke once more. "So, why don't we order some late-night pizza and hang out for a while?" Everyone instantly agreed, having forgotten they hadn't eaten once other than in the morning that day. They all got pizza, and began to talk about how awesome Danny was in all of his fights.

At 1:00 a.m., they all went to turn in. Danny was fast asleep in his bed ten minutes later, and Jack, Maddie, and Jazz peaked their heads in his room to take a glance at his sleeping form for a moment, before all sharing a proud look amoungst themselves, and went to bed.

_**Danny's Dream:**_

Danny and his family were smiling along the cool, sun-setting beach as they played "Hacky-Skulker" with Skulker's Exo-skeleton helmet.

**The End**.

Woot, finally finished with a second chapter. Hope you guys like my Fanfic! You know the drill: Please R&R, and note I DO NOT OWN A SINGLE PART OF DANNY PHANTOM. Nada. Zip. Zero. Ziltch.


End file.
